Something special
by LeanneG
Summary: Bella snaps out of it and goes home. maybe she'll find real love. AU. suggested violence. o/s


hi guys. DDTW has been stumping me hard so i figured i'd just let my fingers flow and see what happened. this is what i got.

Twilight's not mine.

i didn't bother my beta with this so all mistakes are mine.

hope you like it!

This cover- up isn't going to be enough. Shit. I can feel my eyes well with tears before I can rein it back in. my cheek and eye throb. The swelling has come down but an ugly brown and purple hand shaped bruise, remain. My lip is split and I think I sprained my wrist when I fell. It isn't the first time he's done this.

I can't do this anymore.

With this heavy revelation I drop the container of foundation into the sink, splashing it all over the basin and vanity. Some of it starts to drip onto the floor. I don't bother cleaning it up. I grab a washcloth and wet it under the tap. Making eye contact with myself I wipe tenderly to remove my attempt at covering his mark on me.

I'm done.

He's left for the day. Off to smoke and drink and gamble away the little tip money I brought home from the all night diner. I can barely make rent as it is.

I hate him.

It feels so good to say that even if it's only in my head. I haven't loved him since the first time he shoved me. I knew even then it wouldn't end until I left. but he'd come back, every time with his I'm sorrys and it'll never happen agains. I've let it all get away from me. I've let it go on for far too long.

I leave the bathroom and head for our tiny bedroom. I stop in the doorway and look around. Not a single thing in here makes me regret what I'm about to do. I glance at the photo of my dad sitting dusty on my dresser and feel regret for not doing it sooner. I haven't spoken to my dad in almost a year. He knew before I did. He knew.

I head to my closet, grabbing my backpack from the top shelf and begin stuffing only the most important things inside. I'm done almost as soon as I start. I grab my father's picture, my mother's earrings and walk out without looking back. I leave the apartment without locking the door. I hope the crack heads next door rifle through what's left though, there really isn't much.

I take my first real deep breath when I get outside. It's February and cold, but I feel warm inside. I unlock my busted truck and climb inside. It's not running so hot but I haven't had the money to fix it. I managed to save enough change to get gas yesterday. I hope it's enough. I rub my hand along the steering wheel before turning the key. She struggles but starts. I let her run for a few minutes to warm the engine. The heater is broken but the radio works. It's playing something mindless and I don't care. I have a long drive ahead of me.

I park next to the cruiser in the dirt lot. Three hours in the car and I arrive on fumes. I don't think she'll start again to make it to my dad's or anywhere else. Once the engine is cut I realize how tired and stiff I am. I'm hungry too.

He beat the shit out of me last night and I'm feeling it now from sitting for so long.

I take a deep breath and get out of the truck. My feet are heavy as I walk to the front door. The bell tingles and the floor creaks as I make my way inside. The building is small. The front entry and desk are the only things behind a small counter in the front half of the building and in back my dad's office, one cell and one interrogation room. Not much happens here.

"Be right with you" his voice is a little gruff. His back is turned to me as he rifles through a filing cabinet. His shoulders broad and there's only a touch of grey mixing in his dark brown hair. Even with his 49 years, he looks strong.

I feel ashamed. The tears start to form.

"Daddy?"

My voice cracks and I say his name; it comes out more broken than I mean it to.

H whips around and focuses on me before staggering back slightly, leaning his back on against the filing cabinet. He' surprised to see me it's not often this man is surprised.

"Bella?" he chokes out in answer. It's laced with disbelief and anxiety. I can see he's holding himself back from lunging for me just to make sure I'm real. I wish he would.

"Daddy, I'm home."

With my three-word sentence my father's eyes water with unshed tears and he finally relents and comes toward me. I'm wrapped in his arms before I can take another full breath.

I feel warm and safe. Two things I haven't felt in nearly a year. He holds me almost too tightly as I'm reminded again of my injuries. "Baby, where have you been?" he speaks soft with an exhale of tension and nerves.

"I'm so sorry Daddy." I'm crying now and so, so tired. He's holding most of my weight up. We stand like this for a long time before either of us speaks.

"You were right Daddy, and I left him." My voice sounds small and childlike to my own ears. He takes a deep breath and holds me a little tighter before reluctantly and slowly releasing me.

It's at the moment my father takes a good look at me that I remember the swollen hand shaped bruise that covers most of my face and my split lip.

"I'm pressing charges, and getting a restraining order" I blurt it out before he can say anything. He runs his warm fingers across the marks. He looks so sad. He doesn't say anything for a minute but drops his hand. I know he want to go find him. I know my father is raging on the inside. But he doesn't say anything. He stays here with me.

"You hungry, Bells?" I nod, because I am. He nods in return and turns to walk back around the counter towards the desk and the phone. While he's on the phone ordering from the only diner in town, I'm overcome with the sudden oddness I feel. I feel lost maybe; drained. I don't know. The shocked, stupor that sent me here is wearing off. Somehow I end up in an uncomfortable wooden chair. I don't know if I knew it was there or just fell into nothing and it caught me. I'm so tired. My body hurts. It's really hitting me now.

I can feel myself slipping into sleep, even while upright in this rickety and uncomfortable, wooden chair. Before I can face plant the linoleum floor, I'm scooped up. I know immediately it's my father by the smell of the same old aftershave he's always worn. It's warm and woodsy. I cuddle closer a he shuffles us both to his office. I'm places on a well-worn couch and covered with his coat. I notice fleetingly I was shivering, then nothing. Sleep takes me and I feel safe.

I've been home for 8 months today. I cut back on going to counseling because I feel like I'm at the point where I can. I feel stronger, more me. I went back to school and I'll graduate soon with a degree. What happened to me was not my fault. I still remind myself. I am good enough.

I'm not sure I hate James any more.

I think now I pity him. He tried to ruin me to make him-self feel better; more in control. All he did was destroy any chance he had at happiness with me. I also wasn't the only woman he'd done this too.

He had a previous assault record so he's still serving his sentence.

I'm glad.

I work at the library. The money isn't awesome but it's all mine. Dad let me move back in. I haven't been dating but think I could. I'm ready.

They hired a new officer down at the station. Dad's been working less to spend more time with me. He introduced me to Sue. His first real girlfriend since my mum left us. I was surprised but so, so happy. I've known Sue most of my life. She worked as the school nurse when I was little.

We don't talk much about when I left. We've touched on it; acknowledged the anger and resentment from both sides. Dad even came to counseling with me for a little while so we could hash things out with a referee. Things between us have never been better.

We've fallen into a routine now. I like it.

I get up with dad, make breakfast, then we both head to our jobs. Sometimes I have classes instead of work so I get my afternoons free. If I can make it, I bring lunch for dad and me to the station. Tuesdays are a day when that happens. I stop and get something near the college. Something not made at the Forks town diner. I grab a slice of pie for dad too. I like to remind him I love him.

The wind has picked up the last few days. Walking across the police department's parking lot with my hands full of good smelling Styrofoam containers gets a little tougher with my long hair whipping across my face and stinging my eyes. I make it blindly to the door and open in clumsily with my empty hand but full arms. I spin a little to sneak inside, pushing in with my butt, keeping the food from hitting the wind pressured door.

"Dad? I made it, I thought we'd try something new so don't freak out."

I finally right myself and spin around. Holy hotty, that's NOT my dad.

On the other side of the counter, staring at me like I'm an apparition is an officer I've never seen before. His eyes are wide as he looks me over, appreciating. It makes me feel I'm pretty. He hasn't stopped staring and I notice with embarrassment that I'm staring right back. He's tall and solid, broad shoulders, bright green eyes that hold weight. His hair is short but messy. It has an auburn hint. His skin looks pale against his policeman's uniform. I like what I see.

"Bella, Is that you?" I'm startled out of my revere by my father's gruff voice, calling from his office. I look down quickly and can feel my blush bloom across my face and neck. I look back up to this man's eyes widening and his ears pinking in his comprehension of who I am. I smile shyly at him and attempt and introduction. With a little wave from my only empty hand but still full arms "hi, I'm Bella." he nods and I give him a nervous smile. "Hi, I'm Edward." His voice is soft in volume but rich in tone. He's smiling at me now too.

I like the way he looks at me.

"I, uh, I gotta go." I tilt my head towards the back office to get my point across. Edward nods at me, still smiling. I huff out a quiet, embarrassed, giggle and turn towards where my father is waiting.

"Maybe I'll see you around, Bella."

I smile wider at his quiet words. And look at him in appreciation. "I hope so, Edward." My blush returns as I walk through the office doorway and away from Edwards gaze.

Dad and I are finishing up with lunch. He placated me by choking down his veggie burrito. I made it better for him though, when I produce his piece of pie. We chat about our day so far but eventually fall into a comfortable quiet. Edward popped his head in for a moment to say he was going to answer a call about a broken down vehicle on the highway, my dad waves him off as Edward and I make brief eye contact. He takes his leave with a small smile in my direction.

I wait a few more minutes after hearing the front bell signal that Edward really had left. "So, tell me about the new guy, dad." He eyeballs me for a second. I can tell he's fighting a smirk.

He clears his throat and wipes pie crumbs from his mustache with a rough paper napkin. "Well, he's the guy I hired part time to give me a break from this place. He fits in real well with the other guys." I nod my interest. I'm trying not to be too enthusiastic about getting the details. Dad swivels in his chair towards the trash to toss his napkin before he continues. "His name's Edward Cullen. He's fresh from the academy so he's still settling into the routine. I like him." Dad leans back in his office chair and looks at me innocently.

He's killing me here and he knows it. I can tell by the half smirk he can no longer hide. "Huh, that's good. I'm glad you have an extra pair of hands around here."

I want more details. I want to know if he's single, where he came from. I want to know if he lives in town or not. "Is he from around here? I don't think I've ever met him before." I'm fishing now and by the look in my father's eye I know he can tell.

"He's from Chicago originally. He moved here a few weeks before I hired him." Dad raises one eyebrow at me. I look down to my lunch scraps and pick a bit at them. "huh." I don't have anything more engaging to say.

"He's a good guy if that's what you're asking, Bell." We're both quiet for a few minutes before he surprises me with a little more. "As far as I know, he's single. He lives above the pharmacy."

I chew on the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling. Dad knows just what I wanted.

I snap out of my own head and start to clean up the remnants of our lunch. "I should head home, dad. I have a paper to start." He nods in acceptance before standing and leaning in to peck me on the cheek.

"I'm gonna be late tonight coming home, I'm gonna stop and visit Sue for a bit." I smile at him and wiggle my eyebrows at him. He makes a 'ppshh' noise at me and smiles in return.

"Alright, don't stay out too late lover boy, and give my love to Sue."

I finish my homework and putter around the house for a while. I'm bored and dad's still at Sue's. So I decide I want a snack. I'm halfway home from a trip to the Thriftway for ice cream when my truck starts shuddering. "Really?" I chastise my only way home as she stalls out just as I roll her to the curb.

What now?

Dad's got no service at Sue's and I don't have anyone else I could call. So I start walking. With my already melting ice cream, I hop out of the truck and begin the mile or so walk in the drizzle.

My feet are wet.

I'm only half way when I see head light coming my way. The car slows and I can tell by now it's a cruiser. I hope it's not Jake. He's a pain in the ass.

I walk until the car slows to a stop and the window rolls down, gracing me with two green eyes reflecting in the interior lights. "Bella?" I nod and give him my customary little wave. "What are you doing walking? Where's your truck?"

"She died back there." I point vaguely behind me with a frown. He nods.

"Can I give you a ride home or is someone coming to pick you up?" I meet his eyes. I kind of feel like there may be more to his question than what he asked.

"No one's coming, it's just me. So…yeah, I'd like that."

He smiles widely at me and tip his head towards the passenger seat. I make my way over and try to calm the flutters I suddenly have. I open the door to see him shoving things out of the way for me. I smile in thanks and get in. I shiver against the seat. I didn't realize I was that cold.

Edward must have seen because he cranks the heat. "Jesus, you must be freezing, it's pretty cold out tonight."

I hold up my shopping bag and its drippy contents. "It didn't keep my ice cream from melting." I'm surprised at my own wit when Edward snorts at me and shakes his head.

After he turns the car around and heads towards my house the car is filled with awkward silence. I can't think of a single thing to say. I jump a little when Edward starts talking. "So how long have you and your dad lived here?" and that's how the easiest conversation I've ever had with an attractive man started. We talked about schooling, and parents, I found out he's 27 and is scared shitless of cows. I told him I was 24 and passed out at the sight of my own blood. I think he circled my block twice before with a deep sigh, he finally pulled into my driveway. By the looks of it, Dad still wasn't home.

"Thanks for the ride Edward." I smiled up at him through my lashes. I catch sight his hard swallow in the dim interior light.

"Maybe we can do this again sometime? Maybe, without the cruiser and melted ice cream?" I didn't expect him to ask me out. I smile big. "I think I'd really like that Edward." He's smiling big now.

"Okay, goodnight Bella." It comes out as a whisper as he leans over slightly and kisses my cheek.

I'm goo as I walk in a daze to my front door. Edward waits until I'm inside with the door closed before he drives away. I bring my hand to my cheek where he kissed me and think this man cannot exist.

I'm sitting on the couch studying when my dad walks in an hour or so later. "Bella?" I hear him question, I know it's because my truck isn't here. "In here dad." He walks into the living room with furrowed brows. I beat him to the punch.

"I broke down getting ice cream at the Thriftway. Edward actually picked me up and brought me home." I'm blushing, I know I am. Dad's eyebrows rise. "You okay?" I nod.

"He may have asked me out too." I trail off at the end because honestly I don't know what my dad really thinks of me getting into a relationship with his coworker.

He nods and grunts a bit as he settles on the couch and flips on the T.V. he's quiet for a second before he looks at me in full-on father mode. "Just 'cause he's a cop doesn't mean you don't bring your pepper spray," he winks at me before going back to watching sports recaps.

My father just gave me his okay. I wasn't expecting it to be so easy.

I get up and hug him hard, burying my face into his shoulder. "Thanks Daddy." He hugs me back. "I just want you to try for happiness Bella, he's a good guy." I nod into his shirt before I pull back and say goodnight.

Edward asked me out for dinner Saturday night. I said yes. We've been talking on the phone at night and texting all week; nothing too heavy a topic, a lot of flirting though. He told me he hadn't dated in a year. I told him it'd been almost that long for me, I passively told him my last relationship ended badly. That is was abusive. I changed the subject after that. I'm nervous.

I just put on a dress.

Edward picks me up at my door. He greets my father like any first time date even if I'm beyond the age where it's necessary. He escorts me to the passenger side of his car and opens the door for me. I feel like a lady.

Dinner is wonderful. He took me not to the diner, which is a big plus. We talked about so much. Hopes and dreams and what we want in the future. I think Edward might be perfection. I almost call him on it but I want to keep our first date comfortable.

When our night is through, he drives me home, opens my car door for me and walks me to my front step. "Go out with me again?" he's looking at me like he's scared I'll say no.

I step closer to him and breath in. he smells like spices and leather and man. "Hmmm, I'd like that Edward." I smile up at him through my lashes.

That all he needed to hear. He leans in and kisses me, soft but steady. He's waiting for my que. I run my fingertips up his arms on their way to tangle in the hair at the back of his neck. He hums and presses closer to me opening his kiss, asking for a bit more. I deepen too.

My father clearing his throat is what breaks us from our impromptu porch make out session, a few minutes later. I pull back and am embarrassed as all hell. Edward clears his throat and roughly runs a hand through his hair. His other hand is still wrapped around my waist.

"Edward." My father eyes my date for a second. Edward nods. "Chief."

"Bells, you comin' in?" I roll my eyes internally

"I'll be right in dad." I smile warmly at him and raise my eyebrows, he takes the hint and goes back in, leaving the porch light on to push his subtle cock blocking point.

Edward chuckles and ducks down to meet my eyes. My cheeks still feel warm from blushing.

I'll call you when I get home, beautiful." He's never called me that before and I melt a little. I nod and kiss him again. Screw the porch light.

After a few pecks and sweet words he heads home. I feel alive with electricity when I step inside. I'm giddy. I don't try and ide my goofy smile when I flop down onto the couch and hug a pillow to me.

My dad eyes me for a minute. He has a serious face on. I'm not sure what he'll say. So I beat him to it.

"I could fall in love with him daddy, he's something different, special. I really like him." My father nods at my declaration.

"You're something special Bella, don't ever forget that."

I won't.


End file.
